Drain plugs are widely used in the aircraft industry. Drain plugs are used all over an aircraft to drain condensation and water build-up in the belly of the aircraft. Many prior art drain plugs are typically bulky and are made from metals such as stainless steel, titanium, alloys, etc. A significant disadvantage of such drain plugs is their relatively high weight. Some prior art drain plugs have weights that exceed 20 grams. Typically, an aircraft utilizes hundreds, if not thousands, of drain plugs. Thus, the accumulated weight of all such drain plugs on an aircraft is significant and affects aircraft weight, performance and fuel performance. Another disadvantage of the aforesaid prior art drain plugs is the relatively high manufacturing costs. This is because stainless steel, titanium and other alloys are expensive and the cost of these metals is susceptible to frequent fluctuations in the market prices of these metals.
What is needed is a drain plug that addresses the problems and disadvantages of prior art drain plugs.